What Makes Us Who We Are
by x-blueskygirl-x
Summary: Some snaps of the timeline between Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, from when they met all the way up to their relationship growing and even further to their future, including problems and family. If you have any ideas for plots then please feel free to suggest.
1. Chapter 1

"Her name is Natalia Romanova, otherwise known as Natasha Romanoff, code name Black Widow."

"Black Widow?" Clint Barton said surprised, _who would get that sort of name?_

"She is well known for her power over those of her opposite sex, sh-" Nick Fury was angered when Clint cut him off half-way through his explanation.

"So she's just like a black widow spider?"

"Exactly, just like you and your hawk eyes."

"She looks young" Clint stated, looking the picture over again; long brown hair with a hint of red, sharp blue eyes and a stern face. Yes, she looked young, but she also looked skilled and Clint knew that the look in her eyes highlighted that she had seen a lot in her life.

"Just because she's young does not mean that she is not the enemy."

"What do you want me to do with her?"

"Kill her."

0.0.0

Natalia Romanova (Natasha Romanoff) stepped out of the dark windowed car that she had been sitting sternly in, a straight back and pursed lips. Her high heels clapped as they landed on the heavily cold pavement as the damp rain spun around her, straight away Russ, the boy that was assisting her, put up a black umbrella and shielded her from the wet showing no care towards himself getting shunned by it. She never said thank you, she didn't need to; she was to important.

"Ma'am" A tall figure said as she entered the building, two men holding the heavy glass doors and nodding their heads as she strided in. She needn't reply. Instead, she walked past him and through a corridor, following the walls in the quiet building until she reached a room. This time, she herself knocked on the door before opening it, eyes piercing as the atmosphere went bright.

"Ah, Natalie, I trust the mission was completed successfully" A man wearing a black suit said harshly as she entered.

"Yes Sir" Natasha replied, her voice came out loud and strong as she reached into her tight black leather trouser pocket and loosely chucked the purple memory stick at the man. "All the documents are in there" she said when he caught it "I didn't wipe their database as they would have realised more quickly that someone had hacked in."

"Good... _Very_ good" the man said, smirking grimly "but of course, nothing less would be expected by the great Black Widow." Natasha didn't reply, she just nodded before turning and going to walk out. Just as she turned she heard a loud _crash_ and turned to see the man sprawled on the floor, an arrow in his back. Natasha nodded, not letting her face show any emotion or expression as she knew the shooter would be watching her. Steadily, Natasha walked out of the room to find the very few men who had been in the lobby all dead; in the exact same way.

At a faster pace, she started walking briskly back down the corridor and jumped the steps to go downwards until she was in a heavily piped room. The easiest room for a chase. Quickly and silently stepping, Natasha got herself visually lost inbetween the many boilers that sat steamily in the room. It wasn't long until she heard the footsteps come into the room.

Keeping her breathing at a low sound, she stepped away from the sounds of footsteps and slowly brought out her gun and readied the other gadgets she had in her belt. She slowly walked round a boiler and peered around it to see the figure of Clint Barton. She hadn't been expecting anyone else in fact, the arrows and the fact that she had only just returned from the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier earlier that day. She spun around and started shooting towards the built man, as soon as the bullets started firing, Clint turned around and loaded up arrow after arrow; aiming loosely.

Both dodged eachothers bullets and arrows as they neared closely to each other, Natasha rolled her eyes as she chucked her gun to the floor and started using martial arts. She hit him hard around his face and kicked his gut, Clint stepped back, wrapping his arms around his stomach and he groaned. "You have a strong blow" he said, his head looking towards the ground.

"Is that really that much of a surprise?" Natasha muttered, her Russian accent showing as she took a step towards him. She let out a small gasp as he swung his leg around and tripped her. Natasha fell down backwards onto the floor and Clint quickly took advantage of it as he leaped on top of her, hand grasping an arrow as he held it against her chest. "Go on then little hawk, do what you were sent to do" she said, her voice bold as she refused to let the situation weaken hr.

"What makes you think that I've been sent to kill you?" Clint asked gruffly, his thumb and second finger spinning the arrow.

"I know that Fury has been having me watched for ages now, he's probably upset about the few I injured earlier."

"Why did you do it?"

"The same reason that you are here, I was ordered to do it" Natasha said bluntly, her eyes locking onto his "orders are orders and in the end, isn't that the reason for everything _we_ do?"

"Of course" Clint nodded, slowly digging the sharp arrow into her chest as the red of blood started spilling onto her white blouse. Natasha smiled. She didn't cry, she didn't beg for mercy; she remained smiling as he dug the arrow more and more in.

"Stop. Make her unconscious. Then bring her in" the voice in Clint's ear caught him off-guard. He was just about to protest but quickly shut his mouth. '_Orders are orders'_ The woman had been right, Nick Fury had ordered him to take her back to S.H.I.E.L.D. alive and he knew that if he didn't then there would be consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; **

**Thankyou to AvengerRedHuntress for the review and to everyone else who alerted by favourites/ following... It really means a lot :) **

Natasha looked down at the small fragile girl that sat in the broken doorway, the girls long dirty blonde hair flowed down her face as she rested her head on her knees and sobbed. The girls arms were covered in purple and blue bruises and blood stained her pale skin. Natasha had been sent to this small city following bomb attacks that kept re-occurring, herself and Clint had been made to go there to try and find survivors as well as the people responsible. She knew that a wrong step or movement could cause a bomb to explode and because of this she was treading carefully and ignoring the broken citizens that bodies spread around.

But this girl. This young girl.

She had caught Natasha's attention by doing _nothing_ she just sat there and cried quietly, she did not ask or scream for help; she just put up with everything. That's why Natasha decided that she had to get the girl out of the destroyed city so that she would not become harmed any more, if Natasha got the girl out now then she would be safe. She would have a better life. _Why am I doing this? I don't care about these people, they have nothing to do with me_ Natasha thought to herself, yet she kept getting closer to the girl. It had only been the day before that she had heard Director Nick Fury, Phil Coulson and Clint Barton talking about her.

**-The day before-**

"Director, you can't possibly be thinking about killing her off?" Coulson questioned Fury directly, his eyebrow arched in a concerned manner and a shocked look spread on his face. He had never been good at hiding emotion like most of the other agents involved with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"She couldn't care less about what is good and what is right, I have given her a month to habituate herself with what we do and why we do it and that was a terrible risk in itself, I have been awaiting her betrayal and we are lucky it has not yet occurred" Fury justified his pending decision without hesitation, eye seeming to be on Coulson however he watched Barton from the corner of his one un-shielded eye "She doesn't care."

"It does not matter if she doesn't care" Barton muttered from his chair as he silently plucked the string of his bow, when neither Fury or Coulson replied and only looked at him, he decided to continue "she has potential and you know how great of a threat the Black Widow is to other harming companies" he stopped speaking and Fury closed his eye, thinking.

"I believe you may be correct" Fury jabbed before adding "but if she steps out of place _at all_, I will offer _no_ second chances."

From outside the room, Natasha stood still listening to the conversation and slightly surprised that Barton and Clint had actually defended her.

**-Present-**

So what was the point in Natasha helping this girl? _Because she reminds me of myself..._A part of Natasha told herself but she quickly shook the thought from her mind. She did not need to reminisce on what had past, just because the scars remained did not mean she could not push the memories from her incomprehensible mind. "Hey, do you need a hand?" Natasha was shocked at the gentle tone she took towards the girl as she slowly leant over and held out her hand.

"I can't find my daddy" the girl sobbed loudly "h-he was with me and t-then he went to find some help but he n-never come-d back so I went to look for him but I can't find him."

_Even more like myself..._ Natasha quickly thought before lifting the girl up "come on, we need to get you to shelter and then we'll see if your dad is there, okay?" She said softly, maybe she would have more luck then Natasha had all them years ago.

"Ok" the girl nodded, tears still staining her cheeks.

"Come on, you don't need to cry" Natasha cooed "what's your name?" She asked, trying to take the girls mind off of the present predicament.

"Sophie" the girl replied looking up at Natasha "what's yours?"

"Natasha" Natasha said, carrying the girl slowly and making sure that nothing looked suspicious as to explode as the pair settled into a silence.

"What do you do? Your job?" Sophie caught Natasha off-guard by the question.

"I..." Natasha paused, she didn't actually know what she did, let alone how to word it to a young child. "I stop bad people from doing very awful things" Natasha finally said, eyes skimming the premises as they neared the small shelter S.H.I.E.L.D had set up.

"Oh... Why do bad people do bad things?"

"Because they think they're doing the right thing."

"By hurting people?!" Sophie asked worriedly, her eyes widening.

"Yes" Natasha replied simply as they walked into the shelter, Natasha placed Sophie down "come on, let's go see if your dad's here." Sophie replied by nodding and followed Natasha.

"Who's this?" Clint Barton asked as he walked over to Natasha having seen her walk in. Nick Fury had given him the task to be her partner and watch her as well as fighting with her. He had to admit; at first he had been highly aggravated at the occurrence yet lately he had become more tolerable with the woman and they had both realised that they worked incredibly well together.

"Sophie" Natasha said, putting her guard up and turning into the cold and neutral woman she would act as whenever around anyone "she's looking for her father."

Clint looked up and met Natasha's gaze before nodding and kneeling down next to Sophie "you see that man over here? He came in just a few minutes ago asking about his daughter, he said she had lovely blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and is also called Sophie."

"Daddy!" Sophie cried loudly as she ran over to the man who was wearing ragged clothes.

"Sophie!" Sophie's dad turned hearing his daughters voice and knelt down before grabbing his daughter and holding her closely in his arms, vowing to himself that he would never let his daughter out of his sight again. "I was so worried!"

"I missed you daddy" Sophie said, tears flowing from her eyes "I thought you'd gone to mummy already."

"I could never leave my little princess by herself."

"You're smiling" Natasha's eyes widened slightly as Clint whispered in her ear. She quickly frowned and glared at him "sorry, just thought I'd warn you."

"You idiot" Natasha muttered icily as Clint smiled victoriously at the fact of Natasha seeming to care about the young girl. He ignored that she had called him an 'idiot' and remained standing beside her with his eyes on Sophie and her dad.


End file.
